


Pink is the Warmest Color

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena shows off her new lingerie to Abaddon. Femslash shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink is the Warmest Color

“Come here, little witch. Let me see you.” Abaddon lounged back on the bed, still fully clothed.

Rowena came out of the bathroom, and Abaddon’s breath caught in her throat. Rowena was wearing a black and pink stretch fishnet chemise; pink satin garters were clipped to her thigh-high black hose. Abaddon could see the witch’s erect nipples through the fishnet, and her clit twitched in anticipation.

“D’ye like it, sweet one?” Rowena drawled, a wicked smile curving her lips. Abaddon got up from the bed, coming to stand in front of Rowena.

“You look yummy, little witch,” Abaddon leered, a hand stealing out to gently caress one of Rowena’s nipples. The witch gasped as the demon slowly circled her nipple with her thumb.

“Make me feel good, darlin’,” Rowena breathed, and Abaddon’s other hand slipped in between the witch’s thighs; the demon rubbed against the pink satin panties Rowena was wearing, and Rowena felt her clit engorge, her pussy growing wet.

Abaddon grinned slowly, bending down to lick at Rowena’s nipple while her fingers stole underneath the witch’s panties. Rowena threw her head back, grabbing at the back of the demon’s head. She spread her legs as far as she could, and Abaddon slid a finger inside the witch, fucking her slowly at first.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Rowena gasped. “Make me wet.” Abaddon pulled the witch’s panties down, nearly ripping them off, and knelt smoothly, lapping at Rowena’s clit while she worked a second finger inside.

Rowena cried out in pleasure as Abaddon ate her out with an expert tongue; she felt her orgasm building, desire unfolding inside her. The demon sucked on her clit, crooking her fingers inside her pussy.

“Come for me, little witch,” Abaddon whispered against Rowena’s pussy. “Come hard for me.” She continued her ministrations; Rowena grabbed the demon’s head with both hands, holding Abaddon against her quivering flesh. Abaddon sucked hard at Rowena’s clit, and then the witch came with a shout, her pussy clenching around Abaddon’s fingers.

Abaddon let her ride it out, licking the witch clean; she drew her fingers out of Rowena and sucked them, tasting the witch’s clean, musky flavor. She got to her feet and they kissed, Rowena tasting herself on the demon’s tongue.

“It’s your turn, darlin,” Rowena whispered, pushing Abaddon back towards the bed, helping Abaddon out of her leather jacket. They smiled against each other’s lips and dove deep into desire again.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of this http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/post/137788346743/february-rules-reblog-this-post-to-enter-your


End file.
